Ewok
:“Those furballs are pretty fearsome warriors, despite their size.” :-Col Serra Ewoks were sentient diminutive furry bipeds native to the forest moon of Endor. They were most notable for helping the Rebel Alliance defeat the forces of the Galactic Empire at the Battle of Endor, allowing the shield generator there to be destroyed, and in turn, the second Death Star. Ewoks were curious individuals that stood about one meter tall; they were omnivorous and used spears, slings, and knives as weapons; they also used hang gliders, battle wagons, and bordoks as vehicles. Although extremely skilled in forest survival and the construction of primitive technology like gliders and catapults, the Ewoks had yet to progress past stone-level technology when discovered by the Empire. They were quick learners, however, when exposed to advanced technology with simple mechanical processes and concepts. Some Ewoks were removed from their planet and taken as pets or slaves. Others left voluntarily out of a sense of curiosity, especially after the Battle of Endor led to the establishment of New Republic trading posts on the Forest Moon. Biology & Appearance Ewoks were sentient humanoid mammals, averaging about one meter in height, which could provide an advantage when trying to hide. They were covered in fur from head to toe, with brown and black the most common colors. Other Ewoks had near-white or reddish fur. Most Ewoks had solid-colored fur, though a few sported stripes. Ewoks had large, bright eyes, small black noses, and hands that possessed two fingers and an opposable thumb. Despite their small size, Ewoks were physically strong enough to overpower combat-trained Humans. The Human Mace Towani likened their appearance to "little bears", though they are sometimes referred to as "mini Wookiees." History Before the Galactic Empire arrived, visitors from other star systems were rare. Despite this, the Ewoks of Bright Tree Village led by Chief Chirpa and the medicine man Logray had surprisingly extensive contact with offworlders. These Ewoks helped the shipwrecked Humans Mace and Cindel Towani rescue their parents from a Gorax. Later, a group of Sanyassan Marauders who had crashed on the Forest Moon several decades earlier attacked the Ewoks, killing all of the Towani family except for Cindel, and taking several Ewoks prisoner. A young Ewok named Wicket W. Warrick helped Cindel and another shipwrecked Human (Noa Briqualon) defeat the Sanyassans, rescue the prisoners, and find the parts needed to repair Briqualon's ship. Finally, they helped stop an Imperial scientist named Dr. Raygar, who attempted to steal the sacred Sunstone and use it to take control of the Empire. The Ewoks also had contact with the many other sentient species on the Forest Moon, such as the Yuzzums, Gupins, Lizard Warriors, and Teeks. Their cousins, the swamp-dwelling Duloks, were rivals of the Ewoks, and often made trouble for them. Nor, it must be realized, were Ewoks totally unknown in the wider galaxy—on some planets, the phrase "a Rodian in Ewok's clothing" was proverbial to describe a duplicitously dangerous individual. Mon Mothma used the phrase in a speech she gave on Agamar before the Battle of Yavin. Imperial Presence When the Empire began operations on the moon of Endor, they dismissed the primitive species as harmless. However, a botched attempt at first contact with Ewoks by some Imperial soldiers resulted in Ewoks terrorizing Imperial positions. Imperial operations were situated around the area near Bright Tree Village. Princess Leia Organa, part of a Rebel strike team, met and befriended Wicket W. Warrick, who took her back to his village as an honored guest. Meanwhile, another group of Ewoks had captured Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Han Solo, R2-D2, and C-3PO. When these Ewoks saw the protocol droid C-3PO, they identified him as a long-prophesied god called "The Golden One". Despite Wicket and Leia's protests, Logray would have sacrificed them as a feast in C-3PO's honor. Skywalker's use of the Force combined with C-3PO's warnings soon changed Chief Chirpa's mind, however. That night, Threepio told the Council of Elders the adventures of the Rebel heroes. The Ewoks accepted the Rebels into their tribe, and allied themselves to their cause. The Ewoks helped in the ground battle to destroy the Imperial shield generator on the forest floor, and their primitive weapons felled the stormtroopers and the scout walkers of the Empire, although they took many losses to Imperial blaster fire. This assistance paved the way for the destruction of the second Death Star and the Rebel victory at the Battle of Endor. Later that night, the Ewoks held a huge celebration that could be heard throughout the forest. After the Battle of Endor, some Imperial propaganda stated that the Ewoks were driven into extinction due to the after effects of the battle. In fact, the Rebel forces managed to stop the debris from the Death Star II from having a serious environmental effect on the forest moon. After the Rebellion reorganized into the Alliance of Free Planets, the Alliance used Bright Tree Village as their headquarters for a brief period of time. Even with the Imperial forces gone from Endor, it was a turbulent time for the Ewoks. The Hiromi instigated a conflict between the Lahsbee and the Ewoks, which was resolved through the Alliance's efforts. Soon afterwards, a second battle was fought in the skies above Endor when the Alliance was attacked by Nagai and Maccabree forces led by the self-proclaimed Dark Lady of the Sith Lumiya. Though the Alliance forces left Endor soon after fighting off Lumiya's forces, the Ewoks had become part of the Galactic community. In the next few years, several Ewoks even found their way off Endor. Most Ewoks who traveled off-world were adventurous individuals, such as the smuggler Tarfang, or the Ewok soldiers who joined the New Republic forces at the Fourth Battle of Coruscant in 10 ABY. By 9 ABY, there was also a significant Ewok colony on the planet Svivren, although it is not known when or how they first settled there. On Endor itself, the New Republic later set up semi-permanent outposts (such as Salfur's Trading Post) near Ewok villages. Through these seasonally staffed outposts, the Ewoks of Endor remained in intermittent contact with the outside galaxy as non-participating members of the New Republic. During the reign of Darth Caedus, Luke Skywalker and the Jedi forces used the Ewok's home as a temporary base before moving to the transitory mists. When asked about Wicket, Luke replied his group was on the other side of the moon. Old Imperial landing pads were still operational for the Jedi to use. Society and Politics Tribal Structure The tribal structure of the Ewoks had a Council of Elders ruling over each village, headed by a chief. A medicine man also lived in the Ewok village, a keeper of mystical lore, and a healer to the injured. The warriors of the different tribes wore raggedy garments on the head to signify the Ewok's tribe. The warriors also wore wooden chest shields, the jawbones of tiny animals, and sharp teeth. Some decorated themselves with ornaments such as feathers, necklaces, and pendants, making their body look like a clutter of trinkets. Prominent members of Ewok tribes carried totems to symbolize their rank. The lead warrior wore a headdress made of feathers called the "white wings of hope". The eldest son of the tribal leader's family wore a headdress called the "red wings of courage". The second son wore the "blue wings of strength". Lanuage Ewoks typically speak Ewokese, but are capable of speaking and understanding Galactic Basic. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: The Forest moon of Endor Government: Tribal Technology Level: Primitive Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D+2/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D MECHANICAL 1D+2/3D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/4D+2 STRENGTH 1D/3D TECHNICAL 1D/2D+2 Special Skills: Dexterity Skills: Thrown Weapons: bow, rocks, slings to use: one round. The character may take the base skill and/or any of the specializations. Mechanical Skills: Glider: Time to use: one round. The ability to pilot gliders. Technical Skills: Primitive Construction: Time to use: one hour for gliders and rope bridges; several hours for small structures, catapults and similar constructs. This is the ability to build structures out of wood, vines and other natural materials with only primitive tools. This skill is good for building study houses, vine bridges and rock-hurling catapults (2D, speeder-scale damage). Special Abilities: Skill Bonus: At the time the character is created only, the character gets 2D for every 1D placed in the hide, search and sneak skills. Skill Limits: Beginning characters may not place any skill dice in any vehicle (other than glider) or starship operations or repair skills. Smell: Ewoks have a highly developed sense of smell, getting a + 1D to their search skill when tracking by scent. This ability may not be improved. Story Factors: Protectiveness: Most human adults will feel unusually protective of Ewoks. Because of this, humans can also be very condescending to Ewoks. Ewoks, however, are mature and inquisitive — and unusually tolerant of the human attitude. Move: 7/9 Size: 0.9 to 1.1 meter tall Behind the Scenes The Ewoks are a canon species from the Star Wars franchise, specifically the movie Return of the Jedi. Thanks to Wookieepedia for description and WEG for stats. Although there are several sources in the Expanded Universe depicting the Ewoks, only RotJ is considered canon by George Lucas and Lucasfilms. Category:Species